


Terror

by phoenixburncold



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Human Castiel in the Bunker, M/M, Night Terrors, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixburncold/pseuds/phoenixburncold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up to Castiel's screaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terror

Castiel screamed. He screamed and screamed. Rough hands waking him did not stop his scream. He merely opened his eyes, still screaming. The light had been turned on in the room, the door nearly off its hinges it had been opened so quickly. Dean’s calloused hands gripped his shoulders, but the fallen angel could not stop screaming. Images filled his mind, painting over Dean’s face; blood, gore, dead bodies – all right there. Castiel struggled against Dean’s hands but the hunter was stronger than the barely awake man. Finally all the air had left Castiel’s lungs. He fell against the bed, gasping, sweat pouring from his very human body. His eyes were still unfocused, the images still bleeding into his vision.

Dean looked at the fallen angel with a mix of panic, fear, and helplessness. This had been the third time in the past nine days the hunter had been woken by Castiel’s screams. He could do nothing to ease his friend and he knew it. The hunter gripped the fallen angel’s shoulders a little tighter. “I’m right here,” Dean said, hoping his voice would bring Castiel back. “Cass, I’m _right here_.”

The images began to fade as the fallen angel panted. He grabbed onto Dean’s voice like a life-raft in a stormy ocean.

“Cass. You’re okay. You’re in the Bunker. I’ve got you. I’m right here. Come back, buddy. Come on back.”

When Castiel’s ocean blue eyes shifted and looked into Dean’s moss green ones, the hunter let out a breath. He gave the other male a quick grin. “Hey, Cass.”

“Dean.”

It was amazing how hearing his name called out by Castiel sent a shiver down Dean’s spine. Castiel’s voice was ragged; the scream that tore its way from his throat damaged the flesh. He was still shaking and sweat slicked his brow, but at least he was focused on Dean.

“Hey, man. Breathe.”

Castiel did as he was told and felt the panic in his chest lessen. He lay there in the bed, Dean leaning over him with helplessness and worry etched in his features. Castiel looked at Dean, trying to take deeper breaths. The hunter wore worn jeans and a t-shirt…always ready for a fight. The fallen angel closed his eyes for a long moment. “I’m okay,” he said before looking into Dean’s eyes again, relatively normal again.

Dean removed his hands from Castiel. Wiping his face with a hand, Dean let out a long sigh. “You gotta stop doing that, Cass.”

“I’m sorry.”

The sincerity in Castiel’s voice stabbed in Dean’s heart. “It’s fine, Cass.” Dean sat heavily on the bed beside Castiel’s legs.

“You barely sleep as it is,” Castiel said, sitting up. “I am sure I woke you again.” 

Dean sighed. “Na,” he lied. “I was reading.”

With a look, Castiel told Dean he knew he was lying. Dean sighed again. He stared at the fallen angel, looking solemn and alone…and _damn him_ he looked absolutely adorable with his hair stuck out all over the place. He looked like he had when Dean first met the angel. Dean would have called it ‘after sex’ hair, but that would mean thinking about the angel in that way and there was no way Dean was going to do that…right? The hunter suddenly wondered what it would feel like to run his fingers through the black mess that was Castiel’s hair.

Castiel stared at his hands in his lap. The tightness in his chest was gone – now he felt empty again, as he had ever since his grace had been taken from him. Dean made a soft noise in the back of his throat that caused the fallen angel to look at him. Something in the hunter’s gaze made him feel warm inside. Crystal blue met sea green. They stared at each other in silence a long moment.

“I could stay with you for a while,” Dean offered for the first time. Dean’s heart was stabbed with an unfamiliar feeling as Castiel’s eyes lit up.

“That would be nice,” Castiel said, meaning it.

Dean gave a short nod before standing and moving to the other side of the bed. He sat on the bed again, his back against the headboard, Castiel’s body warming his right side. The two were silent for a long moment. Then Castiel leaned slightly against Dean, head on his shoulder. Dean let him, fighting the emotions racing through him. _Fuck it_ , Dean thought, losing the battle within himself and raising his hand.

Castiel blinked several times as Dean’s fingers ran their way through his hair. He moved his head to look up at Dean. Hunter and fallen angel looked at each other, Dean’s fingers still in Castiel’s mess of black hair.

“Dean…” Castiel said, unsure what this action symbolized.

Dean made it abundantly clear as he pressed his lips against Castiel’s.

The fallen angel’s eyes went wide a moment before closing, leaning into the kiss.

Their wet lips tested each other before splitting open. Tongues brushed and sighs were lost in each other’s mouths.

The emptiness in their souls filled a little.


End file.
